


Should I Cosplay? (Attack on Titan Ereri/Riren fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Anime, Convention, Cosplay, Cute, Ereri Week, Fandom, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Manga, Romance, Tumblr, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, con - Freeform, ereri, otakon, otaku, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Otaku culture is amazing. People who watch anime and/or read manga are absolutely beautiful - or that's what Eren Jaeger thinks. He is a hardcore otaku who would buy anything and everything anime related -And not to mention his obsession with cons, and associating with other otaku. But after meeting the famous Levi Ackerman, and also his otaku hero and idol, he realized a few things about him that they do not express in magazines. Eren has the pleasure of seeing just how much of an egotistical, obnoxious, arrogant douchebag Levi really is.</p><p>Levi likes to call himself the Corporal of Anime - or Humanity's Strongest for cosplay reasons. He is also a hardcore otaku and even more hardcore than people may think, judging by the way he acts around other otaku or people in general. With Corporal Levi's cold hearted nature, and unapproachable looks aside, he is a bundle of cotton underneath, but not many people can dig that deep inside his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Cosplay? (Attack on Titan Ereri/Riren fanfic)

Chapter 1: Should I Be Happy?

 

Getting ready for a con is one of the best parts of being an otaku - but also one of the worst. Your whole body quivers with excitement that just can't be held back, knowing that soon you'll meet other fellow otaku and fawn over awesome cosplays. But, it's also kind of depressing. You'll use all your energy bubbling with excitement for months waiting for the day of the con to arrive. Around the middle of waiting time, you'll be a mess; Waking up late, and going to bed even later. You'll get dark circles under your eyes and never see the light of day. But around two months in advance of the con, you'll be bursting with excitement again. It's just the way it is - And every otaku has felt it.

 

Eren 

 

 

As Eren sat on the couch, mixtures of emotions ran through him. Having run out of his delicious snacks, he just sat there, curled up trying not to cry. He was watching Sherlock on Netflix, the one where they're at John's wedding and he makes the heartfelt speech. Eren was actually paid to watch Netflix and test out all the movies and shows to see if they ran properly. Though, in the email Netflix sent when he first got it said that he had to move to England if he wanted the job, Eren somehow convinced them that he could get the job done so much better in the comfort of his home state, New York.His job was a simple one, but one that stirred all his emotions.

Eren lived by himself in an apartment building in a city called Rochester. He lived all by himself, but he wasn't alone in the world. He had his adopted sister Mikasa and his Best friend Armin. Heck, even the douchebag Jean would help him in his time of need. He also had a few friends from school like Mina, Marco, Thomas, Ect.. Eren would only hang out with his school friends occasionally, but Armin and Mikasa went way back, so they were especially special to him.

But the hard thing was, none of his friends shared his love for anime. Of course, he had some con friends, but none of them lived near Eren. It was a frustrating matter, but he coped. Eren's mother had died when he was 10, and his father, engulfed with grief, left Eren and Mikasa heartbroken. Armin's family had died in a car accident as well, so the three joined together and each got part time jobs. They finished school, and now live separately. Eren, in an apartment building, Armin living in his dorm at a college he goes to, and Mikasa, being exceptionally older than the two boys, married and in her own house.

Mikasa was like a second mother to Eren - well, at least she acted like it. Being way too overprotective, embarrassing him, giving him bus money, and even setting a curfew (when they still lived together). Like, who does that?! Mothers. Mothers do that. And apparently Mikasa. It was downright annoying, but Eren loved her anyway.

~The episode of Sherlock was over, and Eren started thinking about the upcoming anime convention. The excitement he had thought he'd ceased (at least down to a lower level) perked up again and soon it consumed him. He was twitching and quivering and running up and down his hallways. It was official, Eren was hyper. Well, considering there was only three days of waiting time till the con, what Otaku wouldn't be?

The convention he was going to was called Otakon, and it was held in a city called Baltimore. Eren was grateful that it was relatively close to New York because he hated long distance driving. Every time he went driving for a long period of time, he got really car sick and had to take an 8 hour break to freshen up and take a nap. But then it was back on the road again. Eren wanted the convention right away. After months of waiting time, and saving up his money, he was very happy - and sad at the same time. It felt like he had no one. Sure, he could talk to Armin or Mikasa or even his other friends, but it didn't seem like enough.

Eren wanted someone special in his lazy, boring life filled with Netflix a whole lot of chips and dip, and the internet.

God, the internet was addictive. Not to mention the building next to the apartment building he was staying at had high-speed internet so that wasn't helping his addiction at all.

It wasn't exactly life on the fast lane, but it seemed to work for Eren.

Three days, Eren thought. I can wait that long.. 

Three days of misery, depression, happiness, sadness, food, pizza, and a whole lot of other emotions later Eren was on the road. He usually went to cons alone, due to his lack of Otaku friends, but that wasn't a bad thing, really. I mean all of his con buddies were going to be at Otakon.

 

Eren was wearing his most comfortable outfit; grey sweatpants, his huge purple batman t-shirt (a few sizes too big for him), and his grey sneakers. He didn't really care what he looked like-//and he didn't look very nice either//, because if he was driving for 8 hours, he wanted to be comfortable.

Boredom got the better of Eren, and he decided to put in the Luke Bryan CD Armin had recommended. Eren wasn't a big country fan, he preferred rock music or even pop sometimes--, but knowing Armin, he would ask about the CD. Stuff like: 'did you like it?', 'what's your favourite song on it?' and Eren wouldn't know what to say, so he figured he'd give it a shot.  
With the CD in, not taking note what the album was called, the first song started playing.  
Sighing, Eren decided he didn't feel like listening to music anymore, especially something he wasn't fond of. He turned off the stereo with a push of a button, and sat back in his seat. He almost fell asleep a few times, but managed to stay awake in time for his arrival in Baltimore.

Eren had been in Baltimore before, so he knew his way around, and knew the best hotels there. The specific hotel he was staying at was exceptionally close to the convention centre so he could walk there and save gas--/lack of parking space was a problem solved with walking as well/, so it was a win-win situation. 

As Eren checked in to the hotel, Sandman Inn, his excitement grew even more. Tomorrow was the day of the con and what might happen there was beyond him.

Levi

Levi woke up gasping for a breath, and covered in sweat. He looked around, realizing he was in his bedroom and not getting his heart broken all over again in his dream. Levi always had trouble sleeping-- waking up to bed head and sleep in his eyes was rare. He usually got an average of 5 hours of sleep each night, those spent waking up numerous times, and tossing and turning for hours trying to get back to sleep. Levi always had dark circles under his eyes, but never tried to hide them. Even cosplaying, he had the dark circles. 

Levi tried to cosplay characters that fit his personality in some way. He had a cosplay for L from Death Note, one for Haruka Nanase from Free!, Sesshomaru from InuYasha, and many others. He liked the characters that didn't speak much, or didn't really show much emotion, like him. He would've cosplayed as Sebastion from Black Butler, but he was much too short. Instead, he had a cosplay for Ciel. --And he couldn't forget his Edward Elric cosplay.

It was 3:27 am, and Levi was not a happy camper. Instead of wasting his time trying to get back to sleep, Levi decided to check over his cosplays for Otakon. He hadn't finished any new costumes since his last public appearance, so Levi had decided to wear his most popular ones. He was cosplaying as Ciel for day 1, Haruka for day 2 //as well as an Edward Elric performance//, Edward Elric for half of day 3, and L for the other half.

Levi had started an Assassins Creed cosplay before Otakon, and wanted to finish it so he could wear it --- but time wasn't on his side with only 4 days to work. He wasn't exactly going to 'wow' the crowd with old cosplays, but it was the best he could do. 

How Levi had become a famous cosplayer was beyond him. He was kind of emotionless and didn't imitate the characters as well as some. Considering this, Levi wanted to help other people cosplay as more than just a hobby. Even though Levi didn't really show it, he had a lot of fun on stage in costume. He had a lot of fans. --and they were one of the reasons he kept on making cosplays.

Levi didn't really have anything to live for other than cosplaying and his fans. The two were something very dear to him, but he couldn't help and be selfish. He wanted something more...

Eren

"Eren!!" 

A crushing hug embraced Eren and he almost toppled over.

"Hi, -- Sasha.." Eren choked out //Sasha was preventing air from entering his lungs//.

Eren was at Otakon, walking around. he had bought a few things of manga but nothing more so far. It had only been an hour into day 1, and Eren had been looking for his buddies - they apparently had found him first.

"How've you been??" Sasha asked, pulling back from the hug to look at him. 

Sasha had brownish red hair, that always seemed to be pulled back in a ponytail. She had brownish hazel eyes, with a petite face and body -- which was kinda weird considering she ate 24-7. 

His own face wasn't as manly as he'd liked. Eren had gotten tons of feminine jokes because of this. He had brown shortish hair that was always messy, and greenish eyes. the color of his eyes was kind of a mystery. While some said hey were green, others said blue, and some said aqua. Eren thought they were a mixture of the three, but some people say *cough* Jean, that his eyes and petite face give him a feminine look - but there was nothing he could do to change that, so he just beat Jean up a few times to make him feel better.

Eren smiled at Sasha and said,"Good." 

Sasha smiled as well before replying with a short,"Me too, now let's go find Connie and the others!" She grabbed Eren's arm, and led him deeper into the maze that formed Otakon. 

Eren was finally happy. The months of waiting had made him kind of depressed. Those months spent thinking of what he could do with his life other that watch Netflix and read manga. He also thought of relationships. Eren knew he was gay, and Mikasa and Armin accepted him for it. He wondered if he's ever get in a relationship...

Wiping the whole thing away from his mind//for the time being//, he decided he would be happy. The con was only three days, after all. Not much can happen in that short amount of time.

Eren smiled.


End file.
